


Irresponsible Thoughts

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: After Chapter 40 Flashback, After Episode 30 Flashback, Around Chapter 18, Canon Compliant, Chapter 44 Flashback, Episode 32 Flashback, F/F, Fluff, I feel like the description sounds a lot more like yuri nsfw then I meant it to, Pre-Relationship, Probably ooc, Trainee Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Krista watches Ymir slack off during hand to hand combat training every day. She decides to teach her friend a lesson using the new techniques Mikasa taught her.Ymir watches the stars at night, Krista comes with her. They exchange a selfish kiss in the starlight.





	Irresponsible Thoughts

In that moment she had her feet planted firmly on the ground. In the one that followed, her body was soaring through the air. She hadn't even registered the change before she'd fallen back onto the dirt again

Mikasa held a hand out. “Again?”

Krista winced and tried to offer a little smile. “I’m fine."

The new bruises budding on her skin would surely bloom in a few hours, but it was her own fault for choosing to spar with Mikasa. She struggled to her feet, swaying a bit. “I’m ready."

Mikasa didn’t seem to believe her, but she nodded anyway. “You come at me this time,” she said.

“I’ll do the same-“

“No,” Mikasa interrupted. “There’s no point. You’re not strong enough to flip me. There are better techniques for someone as small as you. Better to use my strength against me instead.”

Krista bit the inside of her cheek, concealing the bit of annoyance that sparked in her chest. “If I don’t practice I’ll never be good at both.”

Mikasa was a brick wall. “It’s smarter to perfect the techniques that come naturally to you. People will underestimate you, so developing an arrogant bravado wouldn’t play to that strength.”

Krista considered it. The other girl was very good at these kinds of thing. She probably should listen to the advice.

“So you’ll teach me how to do that?” Krista asked.

Mikasa ran her tongue along her teeth. “I‘ve never needed techniques.” Her gaze flicked away. Krista followed her gaze and wasn’t surprised to see Mikasa’ eyes lingering on the area around her adoptive brother. But it wasn’t Eren she was looking at. “Annie’s better at that kind of thing,” Mikasa admitted. “She’s almost as small as you. You’d probably do better asking her.” Her voice held a significant grudge.

Krista noticed the while Eren was of average height, he was a rail of flesh and bone without any real meat or muscle.

“No thanks,” Krista said. “She’s really scary. I’d be afraid she’d accidentally hurt me.”

Mikasa nodded a little too quickly. “You’re probably right.”

By then, breath was at least returning to Krista’s lungs. She starting bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. “Alright, so what do I do?”

Mikasa pressed her lips together, rubbing the palms of her hands and intertwining her fingers. “It won’t be long until the instructors signal the end of hand-to-hand combat practice,” she said quietly. “Let’s take a water break before 3D-manuvergear training.” But they could hydrate as they marched toward the woods. Mikasa didn’t usually waste time like this. No, she always very efficient, almost obsessively so, singularly motivated.

Krista followed her anyway.

As they sipped on their water skins, standing on the grass that bordered the training grounds, Krista watched Mikasa’s eyes stray back toward Eren. But her eyes landed on Annie again. Mikasa watched her, eyes assessing every small movement and shift in weight.

Was it possible that Mikasa had absolutely no knowledge of these kinds of moves? Had she always been this strong?

If it were true, then it seemed they’d be learning together.

But her mind drifted, her own eyes began to wander. There were plenty of kids practicing, but there were plenty who weren’t. Sasha and Connie were dicking around, and, predictably, Ymir stood laughing right in-between.

“She never does anything,” Krista sighed.

“Hmm?”

“If it's not graded, Ymir doesn’t care. It's irresponsible thinking.”

Mikasa didn’t look like she cared either way.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oi, Mikasa!” Ymir shouted over the general murmur of voices. “Why don’t you go easy on my poor little Krista? She’s a delicate flower! She isn’t made to be flipped in the air-Ow!” Krista elbowed her friend in the ribs.

Mikasa didn’t bother to respond. She sat a few tables away, watching Eren and Jean speaking almost amiably with each other.

Ymir didn’t like being ignored, so she pitched her voice even higher. “ _I said_ don’t be so unnecessarily harsh on Krista!”

“Ymir, shut up,” Krista whispered. A few kids glanced in their direction. Sasha had half a stick of bread in her mouth and a spoonful of curry besides. Reiner and Bertolt were deep in conversation, but side eyed the two of them. Connie, who’d just returned from the bathroom, glanced at them momentarily before sitting down.

“You good?” Sasha asked through the mouthful.

Krista noted that Connie did have a pretty confused look on his face. “You know when you walk into a room because you need to do something there, but then can’t remember what that something was? That just happened. I walked into the bathroom and just couldn’t…”

Reiner started choking on his curry.

“Maybe you need to relieve yourself,” Sasha suggested.

Connie stared at her for a long moment. “Shit, your right.” He rose and left again.

Krista turned, waiting to hear her friend’s over-the-top reaction, but Ymir wasn’t listening. Just as Krista was opening her mouth to say something, Ymir grabbed her by the arm and hauled her up off her seat.

Even before Krista had managed to get her feet under her, Ymir was moving and, when Krista made a cry of protest, her friend paid no mind whatsoever. The girl was clearly on a mission.

Sliding into the bench next to Armin, she purred a sly greeting. “Hey, blondey.” She reached up and ruffled Armin’s hair.

He leaned away, laughing nervously and reached up to comb his bowl back into place.

“Do you need something?” There wasn’t even a trace of annoyance in Mikasa’s voice.

“You’ve heard me,” Ymir said, propping her elbows up on the table and resting her chin on her hands. “Go easy on my Krista. She’s smaller than you, and she doesn’t have your inhuman strength.”

“We’re sparring partners.”

“Exactly.”

Mikasa seemed to think that concluded the conversation and returned to her curry. Ymir sighed dramatically.

“It’s fine Ymir.” Krista leaned into her friend, trying to reassure her. “I like sparring with Mikasa. It’s what I want to do. I want to learn.”

“I don’t see how it's learning if you always end up on your ass.”

Eren’s head spun, clearly taking the comment personally. “I don’t see how it’s learning when you’re always screwing around with your thumb up your ass!”

“Eren!” Armin cried. Jean snorted

Ymir just laughed, flipping the black haired guy off. “Seriously, Mikasa. For the last two weeks, Krista’s been so sore that she can barely get through our strength, riding, and 3D Maneuver-Gear training. You know, the stuff that actually matters.”

“We’re working on a new technique,” Mikasa said, a hint of pride in her low voice.

“Bugger the technique! Krista’s going to fall behind.”

“I’m fine, Ymir, really,” Krista insisted, pulling at her friend’s sleeve.

“How can you even say things like that with a straight face?” Eren snapped. “You literally do nothing. Ever.”

“Yeah. You know why? Because it doesn’t matter.”

“She’s not wrong,” Jean called, smirking.

“Hey!” Eren snapped. “Nobody asked for your opinion!”

“It’s not an opinion. Hand to hand training doesn’t count toward our overall score. That means it’s useless.”

“Well, maybe that’s true for the likes of you, all set on bumming our way up into the MPs. But Krista doesn’t think like that.” Eren turned to her. “You’re not going for the MPs, right?” Eren turned away. “Krista’s sparring with Mikasa because she cares.”

“Cares about what? Dying?”

“Krista isn’t joining the Survey Core, Eren,” Ymir said. “Maybe you and your friends are set on martyrdom, but the rest of us aren’t that stupid.”

“Ymir! Be nice!”

Eren stuck a finger in Ymir’s face. “I think you’re afraid.”

Ymir swatted his hand away. “Afraid?”

“Krista’s puts in a ton of effort. You don’t. She could probably kick your ass.”

Ymir burst out laughing. “Have you lost your mind? You’ve seen her, right?” Ymir wrapped an arm around Krista, pulling her closer. “She’s not even five foot! She’s got the body of a child! Talk about an unfair fight. I mean, look at Armin here.” Ymir threw out the other arm and hung it around the smaller boy. “He could probably beat Krista.”

“Alright, how about this!” Eren challenged, slamming a hand on the table. “If you win, Mikasa will go easier on Krista. If Krista wins, you have to train with Mikasa too!”

“Hey, Eren? Don’t you want to ask Mikasa if she’d be willing to…” Armin trailed off, realizing it was pointless.

Ymir grinned. “Deal!”

Mikasa and Krista exchanged glances.

 

* * *

 

 

“What’s everyone whispering about?” Krista asked, leaning over the side of her bunk bed.

“Who cares,” Ymir moaned, turning her face into her pillow.

“Ymiiiiiir.”

“What’s everyone going on about?” Ymir shouted into the stale night air. The voices echoing around the barracks quieted for a moment, but then someone took the outburst as permission to light a candle. The few the girls who’d actually had been trying to sleep groaned.

Krista sat up and squinted toward the light. Mina’s face partially illuminated and partially in shadow. Her mouth curled into a smile. “Hannah did something naughty after supper tonight.” Her words were punctuated by a cry of embarrassment and a few giggles.

“You’ve got to be shitting me,” Ymir huffed.

“Ask her what she did,” Krista whispered.

“You fucking ask her! I couldn’t care less!”

“Ymiiiiir,” she whined.

Ymir pitched voice back up to a shout. “What’d she do to get all your panties in a twist?”

“Hannah and Franz-“

“No!” Hannah shrieked.

“Did they do it?” Ymir asked, suddenly interested.

“Do what?” Krista asked.

Ymir was silent for a moment and then started snickering.

“Yes!” Mina called. “They did _it._ ”

“No, they didn’t.” That might have been Mikasa’s voice.

“Do what?” Sasha asked too loudly.

_“It.”_

“No, we didn’t!”

“Yes, you do. I saw you do it.”

“You watched?!” Ymir snorted.

“It was some pretty nasty stuff.”

“The hell is wrong with you people,” came another voice from just a bunk away. Krista was pretty sure it had been Annie.

“What is it?” Krista tried to cast her voice above the general murmur of voices. “What is _it?”_

“They kissed!” Mina squealed. Hannah shrieked and lunged for the black haired girl. The candle wavered and almost fell out of Mina’s hand.

“Don’t go burning the whole fucking place to the ground!”

“Quiet Ymir,” Krista whispered. “I want to hear the details.”

But all of the voices from the other side of the room had already dropped into indecipherability again. Krista sighed.

“Oh my god, Krista. It’s just kissing. What? You never heard of anybody kissing before?”

“We better get some sleep. I don’t want you telling me I only beat you because you were tired.”

“…It’s so funny that you think you have a chance at all. It really is.”

“Quiet Ymir.”

“Whatever.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Wasn’t this whole thing Eren’s idea?” Ymir drawled, jerking her hand back at where Eren and Annie were sparring.

Krista could feel Mikasa’s weight a couple meters away. “When Annie wants to practice, Eren practices.”

“Yeah, it’s barely even his choice.” Armin tried to laugh it off. Mikasa didn’t find the joke funny.

“Alright, we good?” Ymir asked, backing off a few paces into the training field proper.

Krista set her water skin down on the ground. “I’m ready when you are.”

“You’re not gonna know what hit you.”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t warn her,” Connie suggested. For lack of anything better to do, Sasha and Connie had wandered over as well. Now they were waiting in some anticipation for Ymir and Historia to start going at it.

Ymir laughed.

Krista met Mikasa’s eyes for a short moment. The black haired girl gave a small nod. She could do this. It was all about using Ymir’s weight against her, using own her momentum to throw her to the ground. She’s practice these moves dozens of times. She had this.

She’d let Ymir came to her.

“Oooooooooh,” Ymir called, grinning. “You scared?”

Krista didn’t answer.

“Krista’s in the zone,” Ymir’s voice went up on the last word. Krista bit back a smile.

Amusement? A distraction? It was what Ymir must have been going for. She moved as soon as Krista’s mouth quirked, covering the distance between them in a couple quick steps.

Krista expected this. Why else would Ymir have been throwing out stale shade as they were squaring up? Krista sidestepped easily, and then again.

Ymir retreated for a moment, assessing her options. Then, without warning, she started forward again. Rushing in headlong, she drew her right arm back for a punch.

This was her chance. Krista feinted a side step for the third time but pulled up short at the last moment. She reached out with both arms, bringing her left hand up behind Ymir’s neck and her right around Ymir’s outstretching arm. Krista spun with Ymir, letting their weight take them in a one-eighty. Ymir lost her balance and, as she fell, Krista let the other girl’s head go.

Ymir lay face up on the ground, one arm still trapped in Krista’s grip. The shorter girl hadn’t even broken a sweat.

“I wasn’t ready!” Ymir blurted.

“You looked pretty ready,” Sasha said.

“Rematch!”

Krista released her friend, really having to work to control her smile. A good girl wouldn’t gloat, so she wouldn’t gloat. She wouldn’t say anything about how Ymir hadn’t ever stood a chance. Not a word…but if Ymir wanted a do over, Krista wouldn’t mind another chance to show off Mikasa’s techniques. For Ymir’s benefit, of course. This is what Ymir wanted.

“Sure,” Krista said.

Ymir nodded, looking a bit shaken. “Okay,” she said, taking a deep breath.

“I’m ready,” Krista said.

“I know that.”

“Whenever you are.”

Ymir muttered something under her breath and took off. Krista watched her advance, staring the taller girl straight in the eye until the last possible second. Then she turned, getting onto Ymir’s right side. The taller girl didn’t have enough time to correct herself before Krista caught her, Ymir’s arm trapped between Krista’s side, effectively redirecting her momentum. Krista turned backward, leaning down, and let Ymir’s own weight send her sprawling.

When Ymir’s body made impact for the second time, the taller girl groaned in anguish. Sasha giggled and Connie made a wincing sound.

“Fuck,” Ymir whispered.

“Teaches you to underestimate short people!” Connie cheered. “You know, they say Humanities Strongest is under five-foot!”

“I heard he was four-foot-five!” Sasha said.

“He’s five-foot-two,” Armin corrected.

“Yeah, but nobody fights a guy called Humanities Strongest,” Ymir muttered, sitting up.

“Actually, his name’s Levi,” Sasha said helpfully.

“Hey, Sasha,”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

Krista stuck out a hand. “Here, let me help you up.”

“So you can flip me again? No thanks.”

“Don’t be a baby,” Krista said. “Take my hand.”

“Is there any chance Mikasa didn’t see any of that?” Ymir muttered, struggling to her feet.

“No, I saw it,” Mikasa said distantly.

Krista and Ymir exchanged glances

“You okay?” Armin asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” But her voice had gone deep and rough as gravel. “But I need to go find Reiner.”

“Reiner?” Connie asked.

“Yeah, Reiner. He’ll do.”

Mikasa began to walk away.

“Uuuuhhh…” Ymir raised an eyebrow.

Both Connie and Sasha shrugged, but Connie broke off midway, mouth falling open. “Whoa! Eren’s getting strangled to death! Look!” He waved a pointed finger excitedly. Eren was on the ground, straining against the crook of Annie’s arm. They were laying on top of each other, writhing around in the dirt.

“What am I watching?” Ymir asked in a tone that made it clear she didn’t actually want to know.

“Holy shit!” Connie called. “Mikasa just threw Reiner like he weighed nothing…oh, my god, he landed on Eren! What is this? The hell is going on?”

“Shut up, Connie.” Krista couldn’t believe that had come from Armin.

“Hey, Annie. That move.” Mikasa’s voice came echoing back. “Teach me too.”

Annie was on her knees next to Eren and Reiner. Mikasa loomed over the practice field, approaching from the right. The other trainees slowly fell silent.

Annie rose lazily to her feet and took her time stretching. “I dunno. These techniques are made for humans. I don’t know if **you’d** have any use for them.”  Then she paused as if considering something. “But I **am** interested to see if they work on beasts.”

Krista felt chills go down her spine.

“Whoa,” Connie whispered. “Are those two going to go at it?”

“It’s a dream match!” Sasha said.

“We might want to get back,” Ymir said, taking Krista’s arm. “Things get vicious when girls start fighting over men.”

“A what..?” Krista asked, looking from Annie to Mikasa to Ymir. “Eren? You think-“

“Duh. Anyway, I don’t want to die today. Let’s get out of the splash zone.”

Sasha and Connie stepped closer as Mikasa threw the first punch.

 

* * *

 

 

“You’ve really ever seen a kiss?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Anyone?”

“Not that I can remember.”

“Ever?”

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

Krista sighed. “Yes, I’m sure. It doesn’t really matter.”

Ymir hummed.

Krista let her eyes cross, trying to loose herself in the sound of nothing and the wind, but the starlight lit up the field like daylight, and the white light cut through shadow. “We should probably be getting back,” she said, shifting on the dirt and sand bellow their bodies.

“No, not yet,” Ymir said, staring upward.

Night had fallen hours before, leaving the outside places of the world deserted. Ymir had wanted to take advantage of the silence, so she poked and prodded Krista until she’d agreed to follow her into the bright darkness. They’d wandered around the campus until Ymir found a place with a satisfying view of the stars, as if they wouldn’t look the same in every place they could have laid.

This wasn’t even particularly abnormal. They were out here once almost every other week, and Krista knew from experience that they’d be laying on the ground for hours yet. Maybe she’d fall asleep, and maybe Ymir would carry her back to the dorms, but it was more likely she’d just lay there, head lulling, while Ymir stared, transfixed.

It was Krista’s own fault. The first time she’d caught Ymir sneaking out, she’d followed. And now they were here together.

“I’ve seen plenty of people get kissed,” Ymir said.

“On the streets? When you, how did you put it, borrowed people’s valuables to survive?”

Ymir chuckled. “Sure. But it wasn’t nice, you know, nobody did it nicely.”

“Kiss?”

“Yeah.”

“Nicely?”

“Like they meant it. You know. With all those nice feelings.”

“Oh, love?”

“Nah, not like that. That’s not what I meant. Everybody was selfish about it.”

“What?”

“They kissed, and did everything else besides, because they wanted to feel it, not because they wanted the other person to feel them.”

“They were selfish together?”

“Yeah,” Ymir said absent-mindedly. “And so they both got something out of it, I guess. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“So why wasn’t it nice?”

“Nice is when an idiot tries to do things for other people. Like you. You’re nice.”

“Thanks?”

“It wasn’t a compliment.”

Krista sat up. “Alright, Ymir, you’re not nice.”

“Hey!”

“Don’t be mad, I’m complimenting you.” Krista brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, eyes drifting toward the stars. Then she turned toward them, toward Ymir. “We should try.”

“Try? Kissing?”

“Why not?”

Ymir covered her face with her arm. “That’s something you do with a partner.”

Krista curled her toes. “You’re my friend. That basically makes us partners.”

“Not like that.”

“You’re the one who said that these things can be for ourselves. Let’s do it for ourselves, together, then.”

“That’s not how it works.” Krista could barely hear the other girl’s words.

“Have you ever been kissed?”

“Not really.”

They’d figure it out together

“Then come on. There’s no harm in it.”

Ymir propped herself up, letting strands of her hair fall in her face. “Okay, we can try.”

Krista blinked, eyes widening. “Oh, uh, okay.”

Ymir bit her lip, smiling. She pushed her hair out of her face, eyes dancing.

“So how does this work?” Krista asked, taking careful breaths.

“Well, you can do it with an open or closed mouth. That’s what I’ve seen.”

Krista nodded. “Let’s do the second. It’s nothing major.”

“Nothing major,” Ymir repeated.

“Yeah, nothing major.”

“Okay,” Ymir whispered, voice quavering.

“Alright,” Krista breathed out.

Ymir cast a gaze over her shoulder, eyes tracing the lines of stardust, and then turned away.

“Close your eyes.”

Krista didn’t.

Their lips touched.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, you know,” Ymir said. “Those were some very cool moves you showed me today.”

Krista nodded, keeping her head down. She focused on the way the grass moved along the soles of her feet. The stars flooded the training field with blue light. “Thanks,” she mumbled, a warm feeling rising and enveloping her.

“Pretty good. Very good.” Ymir’s voice lost some sincerity. “Good enough, maybe, to get you into the MPs.”

Krista bit back a smile. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“No, I think you’ve got a good chance.”

“You have a good chance,” Krista corrected. “You’re always getting the high scores.”

“Hmm, maybe you’re right…” Ymir trailed off and then was silent for the longest time. She only spoke again when they’d almost reached the barracks. “But if you were in the top ten, would you go into the MPs.”

No. The last thing she wanted was to be anywhere near the interior. Historia belonged in the interior. She wasn’t Historia anymore. “I don’t know,” she said. “I’m not going to get into the top ten, so what’s the point of thinking about it.”

“Now that, Krista, is irresponsible thinking.”

“Eh,” Krista skipped right up in front of the barracks, climbing up the front two steps. “I don’t care.”

“Yes you do,” Ymir said, leaning against the railing, turning her back on the stars. “Even Eren said you cared.”

“Eren did say that,” Krista confirmed.

**Author's Note:**

> Since Honesty is the Best Policy is turning out way angstier than it should be, I decided to leave this fluff right here for you guys. Oh, and for those of you not coming from Honesty, I have a multi-chaptered yumikuri college au going on which is kind of angsty but will get fluffier later. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
